Dragon Ball (anime)
Dragon Ball '(ドラゴンボール, literally meaning ''Doragon Boru) is an adaption of the first portion of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga written by Akira Toryiama. The anime is composed of 153 episodes and aired in Japan from Febuary 26, 1986 - April 12, 1989. ' The anime's succesor, ''Dragon Ball Z which depicted his adulthood, as Dragon Ball depicted his childhood. Dragon Ball Z is also based on the second portion of the manga. Production history The series was adapted from the hit manga Dragon Ball. The anime was produced by Toei Animation and broadcasted on Fuji Television during the 1980's. Broadcasts In 1989, Harmony Gold USA got rights to the series for broadcasting and dubbed five episodes before cancelling dubbing for the anime. Also, because it never aired, fans have called it "the Lost Dub". In another unsuccessful attempt, Ocean Studios had dubbed the first 13 episodes (Emporer Pilaf Saga) and was cancelled soon after that. However, the episodes are released on DVD under The Saga of Goku. Because of the immense popularity of Dragon Ball Z when it aired on Cartoon Network's Toonami ''block, FUNimation Productions (now FUNimation Entertainment) dubbed the entire series and aired in the same schedule as its succesor where it became popular as well. The series aired from August 20, 2001 to December 1, 2003. The themes and music in this series from the original Japanese dub was present in the FUNimation English dub. Censorship When the series broadcasted in the US on Cartoon Network, it was heavily edited for content. Most of the content edited would be, dialogue, nudity and blood. Sometimes, whole scenes would be edited for time or strong violence. Some examples being: when Goku dived into the water naked to catch a fish for dinner both splashes were added to his groin as well as digital underwear; another being the famous "No Balls!" scene was cut from the second episode as well as when Yamcha opens the covers and realizes he has touched Bulma's breasts, digital dragon balls were added to cover up them with the scene when he squeezes her breasts thinking they're the dragon balls being cut. Sagas Toei Animation # Son Gokū (Episodes 1-28) (2/26/1986-9/3/1986) # Red Ribbon Army (Episodes 29-68) (9/10/1986-7/1/1987) # 22nd Tenkaichi Budōkai (Episodes 69-101) (7/8/1987-2/17/1988) # Piccolo-Daimaō (Episodes 102-132) (2/24/1988-11/2/1988) # 23rd Tenkaichi Budōkai (Episodes 133-153) (11/9/1988-4/19/1989) FUNimation Productions # Emperor Pilaf Saga (Episodes 1-13) # Tournament Saga (Episodes 14-28) # Red Ribbon Army Saga (Episodes 29-45) # General Blue Saga (Episodes 46-57) # Commander Red Saga (Episodes 58-67) # Fortuneteller Baba Saga (Episodes 68-83) # Tien Shinhan Saga (Episodes 84-101) # King Piccolo Saga (Episodes 102-122) # Piccolo Jr. Saga (Episodes 123-153) Movies/Other FUNimation's Titles #Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' #''Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle'' #''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' #''Dragon Ball: The Path to Power'' (10th Anniversary Special) Educational videos *''Gokū's Traffic Safety'' *''Gokū's Fire Brigade'' Because these were educational videos, they are not canon to Dragon Ball. Live-action Films Dragon Ball: Ssawora Son Goku, Igyeora Son Goku A live-action adaption to the Japanese series. An evil king is stealing the mystical "Dragon Pearls" so he can possess them all. When one pearl is still missing, the former guardians must find it to stop the king from possessing them. The film was released in 1989 and made in Taiwan. When released to the U.S., it was retitled Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins (originally titled Xin Qi long zhu Shen long de chuan shuo, literally meaning New Dragon Ball: The Legend of Shenlong). While it doesn't follow the story exactly, it is closer to it than any other Chinese legend. Dragonball: Evolution Category:Dragon Ball